


Too Late

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, akificlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt based on this photoset: http://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/58992857082/hoechlinposey-sterek-au-stiles-doesnt-find</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Scott didn’t know about Stiles’ summer, spent working with Derek, those hours spent sitting in a sunbeam under those huge windows, maps and takeout scattered between them.  Didn’t know about those hours in the jeep or Derek’s ridiculous new car, working the grid, looking for any trace.  Didn’t know about the late night diner, out by the highway, where the waitresses didn’t look twice and the fries were crisp and salty.

Scott didn’t know, so he didn’t think to mention it to Stiles until it was too late, too late.

He was always too late.


End file.
